Bend My Love
by Taylor003
Summary: Lexi led a secluded lifestyle within her small village, and the forest dwellers. But what happens when she is hunted down for her secrets? How do the Avengers fit into all of this? Can she allow another person into her heart? Rated M for later chapters. Main character has similar powers as Avatar however does not follow the same story line at all.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Alexis (Lexi) Taylor

Age: 26

Description: Long straight raven black hair, emerald eyes

Clothing/Suit: black leather pants, black wedge knee high boots, green leather bustier, black vest with left arm guard with finger less black gloves, hair in a high pony tail

* * *

So this is the first fanfic I have EVER written, I apologize for any spelling mistakes that might be present. I have an awesome story mapped out, and I hope to update at least once a week, however since I am in university I might not be able to keep to that 100%. Please don't hate me.

Anyways here it is! Hope you all enjoy it and please rate and review :D

I do not own the characters of the Avenger, only the OC.

* * *

The forest was quiet, it had a sense of tranquility that couldn't be matched. The wind that moved through the trees that carried the songs of the birds, the smell of grass and dirt that made the forest feel alive, the blazing sun filtering down through the leaves that created a mosaic on the floor, the gentle droplets of water promising a rainbow at the end of the sun shower. Lexi never felt more at home or my relaxed.

Alexis (Lexi) Taylor was born in this tranquil world, away from civilization, and large groups of people who lived in the "concrete jungle" (as her grandmother called it). She was a native to this land. Her people, her family, being the tribe on the edge of the forest along the river and the animals in the forest.

Her mother had passed away while in childbirth with Lexi, her father, a travelling doctor had not known about Lexi and therefore never returned for her. Leaving her in the care of her grandmother (Nanny) and the villagers. Everyone adored Lexi, she was so vibrant and full of life, she brought a smile to everyone's faces, helped anyone that required it and stood her ground. She was raised by her grandmother, respecting the plants and animals of the forest. She went on many outings with her grandmother to learn more, thus learning about her unique ability to manipulate the four natural elements. Her grandmother made her promise not to let anyone know about her abilities, fearing for her well-being. However being the slightly mischievous person with tons of curiosity, Lexi would venture into the forest to practice and learn about her new abilities, gaining strength and wisdom through her training and through observation of animals in their element

She learned how to be as graceful as a bobcat while stalking its prey, see far off into the distance like a hawk, survive the harsh winters like a bear, and blend in to her surroundings like any self preserving bug.

It was during one of these outings that she learned how different her life was compared to others. She was stalking her prey, a lovely doe, looking for hide to complete her grandmothers new winter jacket, when out of nowhere a large boom was heard across the forest. Lexi looked around after losing her prey, she smelt smoke on the wind, and tasted a slight tang of rust in the air. She looked at the source when her eyes landed in the direction of her village. Her heart leapt into her throat and she began to run, hoping, praying it wasn't what she thought it was. Nearing the edge of the forest she began to hears screams and calls from her people. The village was indeed on fire, and people were scrambling to escape from the raging flames.

She immediately began to direct people to the river bed, taking into account how was there and who was missing. Her nanny wasn't there, where could she be? She turned and ran into the burning village, calling for her nanny, bending the flames that neared her or others that needed help. Where was nanny? She neared the hut that she shared with nanny and began calling for her: "Nanny? Nanny where are you? Answer me!" she heard coughing in the back room, she parted the curtain that separated the common room to the bedrooms. There was nanny with a man standing over top of her. A man in all black with a full faced breather mask, pointing something at her, speaking in a language she couldn't understand. That's when she noticed that her nanny was deathly pale, something wasn't right.

Lexi immediately bended the flames to engulf the strange man and then bended the air to send him sailing through the curtain and out the front door of the cabin. "Nanny are you ok?" she ran to her side. "Sweetie, you need to get out of here. Run, they are looking for you." she gasped out. "Who nanny? Who is after me? Who was that man? What was he saying? We need to get out of here, the village is burning to the ground, we need to leave." Lexi was starting to get frantic, and began picking up her grandmother. "Sweetie you have to leave me here, I'm injured and won't make it out of the village." She rasped out. Lexi shook her head not accepting that anything was wrong, that her grandmother was lying. "Sweetie these men are after you, you have to leave the village and your people behind. They want to use your abilities for evil. You must run and protect yourself. I love you so much." With that grandmother grabbed her hand shoved her necklace (the one she never took off since getting it from her husband) and pushed her in the direction of the door. "Run! Before they find you! Don't look back!" Tears streaming from her eyes Lexi nodded and began to run, out the front door of the cabin, looking between the river bed where her people were and the forest.

Another man in all black pointed at her and began to run towards her. She turned and headed for the forest. Running as fast as her legs would take her, trying to gain some distance between the men that pursued her and the village. Tears floated on the wind behind her, as she said a quiet goodbye to her life and her people.

She ran for hours, to where she wasn't sure. It wasn't until she thought she had lost the men that tracked her that she slowed down to a fast paced walk. She tried to find her bearings, she had run south in her desperation, she had only traveled this far once in her life, she knew that there was a town nearby, however she did not know what to do with herself even if she reached the town. Who could she talk to? Would anyone believe her? What if those men were also at the town? While pondering these questions she let her guard slip and didn't notice the man sneaking up on her until it was too late. She felt something strike her head, and her visions become black until her knees gave out. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

* * *

"I want eyes on all entrances, Tony take to the sky and map out the perimeter, make sure nobody slips past and escapes."

"Sure thing, Oh Capitan!" Tony Stark saluted towards Captain Rogers who rolled his eyes in response.

"Nat your coming with me into the compound, help scope it out and grab any useful Intel." Natasha nodded her head slightly

"Clint find a perch and start picking people off, if you loss any let Stark know." Clint smirked at the Captain agreeing to the plan

"We need to find out what secrets this place holds and report back to Fury about our findings. Everyone clear on their task?" Captain addressed his team.

Everyone nodded their heads ready to begin their mission. The jet dropped them off near the perimeter of the compound but far enough away that they couldn't be discovered easily. The mission was fairly standard; there was threats and an unknown enemy, Fury wanted Intel on them and Captain America was to lead his team in finding any dirt on this mysterious organization, while expecting a not so warm welcome. The mission had started off easily enough, Stark patrolled the skies, Clint had found a roost, and Natasha and Steve had made their way into the main building heading for the main server room to gather the Intel. While Natasha worked her magic in hacking the data and saving it to a SHEILD USB drive, Steve covered the door.

"Hey Cap, you might want to see this." Natasha said.

"What have you got?"

"A person is being held in a room, and it looks like some of this data pertains to them. Though it doesn't look like the information was volunteered."

"Where are they being held?" Steve inquired.

"I can direct you to them."

Steve began heading down the labyrinth of hallways as Natasha fed directions into his earpiece nearing the door, where the person was being held. Upon reaching it, he used his shield and tore off the doorknob rendering the lock useless. He opened the door, to a pitch black room that smelt like blood, sweat, and a tiny waft of pine tree. Huddled in the corner was a tiny human form. "It's ok I'm here to help, I'll take you somewhere safe." Steve reached his hand out to the small person.

With a bit of hesitation, a tiny hand reach for the extended one and was then helped onto their feet, Steve brought them closer to the doorway where the light could be bathed on their skin. What he saw took his breath away. A young woman, in her twenties, with raven black hair and large clear emerald eyes. A few cuts and bruises and torn clothing but still remained breathtakingly beautiful.

"Thank you" Lexi replied to the man.

* * *

OMG my first chapter! This is so exciting! Again please R&R

Taylor003 ;)


	2. Chapter 2

So I felt like procrastinating, not wanted to write up my study notes for my up coming exams, so I decided to write a second chapter. Don't get too comfortable with me releasing chapters this quickly, I do have exams coming up. Thanks for all your support hope you enjoy this chapter. Please rate and review :D

I do not own the rights to these characters.

* * *

Steve was so distracted by this woman's beauty that he didn't notice Natasha's voice through the comm device in his ear. "Steve, you've got an incoming squad down the hallway to your left. I've got the data, there is an exit down the hallway to your right, make to lefts after that then a right, there will be a window that leads outside, Barton will be there." Steve quickly confirmed the information and told Natasha to get out of the compound. He turned back to the woman, seeing that she had noticed his conversation and was ready to move. He grabbed her hand and began down the hallway.

Lexi looked up at the man in the blue, red and white outfit, with striking crystal blue eyes behind his helmet/mask, he had beautiful eyes, they could even rival the blue of river that sat beside her village, she lightly blushed at that thought. Then even more when he grabbed her hand, and began to drag her to the supposed exit. They had made it part way down the hallway when she heard shouting from behind her. She didn't chance a look backwards, she knew what would happen if she was caught again, she swallowed hard and continued moving with this strangely dressed man. Until a loud bang sounded behind her and a sharp pain in her left thigh brought her to her knees. Bringing the man to a halt and looking down at her.

The look that crossed his face, clearly showed shock then quickly switched anger, he looked down the hallway at the men that had their guns raised and trained on them. He stood between them and stared them down. Then he quickly crouched down and brought out a round shield whilst grabbing Lexi around the waist and dragging her closer to him, shielding her as well as himself. The pinging sound of bullets being deflected off the round shield filled her ears. The scent of leather, grease and some sort of men's soap filled her nostrils, she found the smell very appealing, causing her to blush once again. Before she could register anything else, the arm around her waist shifted to around her shoulders and the shield dropped and a second arm was placed under her legs. The man was carrying her, while running from her captors. He looked down at her briefly and softly said; "close your eyes and cover your face." She didn't dare go against the man that was currently saving her and did so. She felt a hard surface against her exposed side that gave way, with the breaking of glass, then a small free fall until a soft grunt came from the man when he landed on the ground, then he broke out running once again. She hazard a look behind her hands, and noticed she was outside.

She wanted to cry, after being in that cold, dark room for god knows how long, being outside, in her element, caused the tears to rise to her eyes. Blinking back the tears and the harsh sunlight while she adjusted, she heard shouting behind her then more gun fire. Then the sky and ground switched positions, she landed in a heap a little ways away from the man that was attempting to save her. She quickly crawled over to the man who was attempting to reorient himself and locate her. She noticed that his hand had been grazed by a bullet. She took pity upon her saviour, and anger started to well up inside her. He was too distracted by looking for her and checking her well being that he didn't notice the men advancing on them. Lexi didn't think she could get her voice to function or the correct words to come out in time to warn the man.

With a split second decision and an instinct to save her saviour she willed the wind to move around her and her saviour and with the force of a tornado knock the men over. She then began to stand in a fighting stance, she then felt through her feet, the ground and rock underneath her and began to bring pieces up and hurled them towards the men that began to regain their footing. Noticing more men coming towards them, she summoned the ground to rise up and divide them, making a huge wall. Once that was completed she turned back to her saviour with a slight smirk on her face. She was met with a look of shock and disbelief, then a wide smirk on his face. She took one step towards this man, then everything got blurry. She had pushed herself too hard, without using her powers for some time it took much more energy than it normally would have. Then everything went black

* * *

Steve reached out and caught the woman in his arms, before she hit the ground. He was still in slight shock at what he had witnessed. He looked back at the massive wall of rock dividing him from the compound, then back down to the woman. "He Cap, you might want to move your blue butt, those guys are running around the wall." Steve registered Tony's voice and picked up the woman once again noticing how light she was in his arms, she seemed too fragile to have so much power stored in her body. He began to run towards the jet, where the rest of the team were to rendezvous.

"Hey, who's the chick?" Tony asked

"Nat found her in a holding cell along with information regarding her. She seems to have been a prisoner." Steve stated, while looking down at the woman in his arms and boarding the jet.

Natasha and Clint took their positions behind the controls as Tony popped off the face mask to his suit and Steve carefully placed the woman on a seat, taking care not to hurt her wounded thigh and checked her over quickly for any other injuries.

"So...does she have a name?" Clint asked

"She didn't say." Steve replied

"I have her file saved on the USB, it said it was Alexis Taylor, when we get back to the helicarrier we can go over it more in detail." Natasha divested to the team.

Steve looked back at the woman, Alexis Taylor, the name suited her. He wondered why she would be at the compound and why she was being held in the room. He sat down beside her and silently vowed he would protect her.

Tony noticed the look that Steve was giving to the woman, and turned away with a slight smirk on his face, this was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

So once again I was procrastinating, and decided to post another chapter. This story is starting to take off and I've gotten super excited to write it, but a little fearful it might run away on me lol. Please rate and review :)

I do not own these characters, just the OC

Enjoy

* * *

The soft humming and the gently vibration of the walls and the floor lulled Lexi gently into consciousness. Slowly opening her eyes she was met with the feeling of metal around her, she recognized that the room was lit and that it was bright. It took some time for her eyes to adjust to the brightness. She slowly started to ease herself up from the bed and registered her surroundings. She was a small room which smelt like cleaner, wearing white scrubs, on a small cot. Gentle beeping was also heard in the background, that's when she noticed that there was various things that showed moving images. She was very confused as to her surroundings, she knew that she was no longer in that cold dark room, yet she couldn't quite piece together how she managed on getting to her present location.

That's when she heard voices outside the doorway. They seemed muffled yet at the same time started to grow louder. The monitors started to beep louder, the humming of the room also seemed to grow louder. She put her hands to her ears trying to block out the sound, make everything quiet, yet it didn't seem to work and only grew worse when three men came into the room, seeming to have a very heated debate. She continued to try and block out the noise.

"I don't care she isn't even awake yet, you can't expect to get you any information without establishing we are here to help her."

"Dr. Banner I appreciate your concern towards the woman, but we need answers, and she's the only one that can give it to use."

"Director, I will have to agree with Dr. Banner."

"And once again I appreciate your concern, but I will get that information." Fury began to walk towards the now conscious woman, with an intent to gain those answers. Lexi looked up, while still covering her ears and looked at the man with the eye patch, who was glaring at her. She slowly began to drop her hands away from her ears and leveled her gaze at the man. "I need you to tell me why you were at that facility, and what they were doing with you." She continued to look at this man, with a quizzical look, she didn't even know his name and why they wanted her, she needed to be wary of these men she didn't know if they worked for the same people from before or not. She decided to listen to her grandmother's advice and play dumb regarding any questions about her. She decided not to use her voice and shake her head. Fury repeated his question, which earned him another shake of her head. He heaved a heavy sigh, then slowly raised his voice, "Why were those men holding you captive!" Lexi tensed up at the volume of his voice and shook her head more vigorously. He began to advance on the woman, with an outstretched hand. Unsure as to what he was planning she shuffled further away from the man, making herself as small as possible.

"Stop your scaring her, you aren't going to get any answers this way." Bruce said

"Director, please." Agent Coulson remarked.

Lexi was getting more and more uncomfortable with the situation, she decided that if they won't back off with her being submissive then she would go on the defensive and get away. Noticing that the door was open she quickly gauged if she could make a run for it. She decided to take it. Once more gathering the wind into her fist and throwing it at the three noisy men, successfully knocking them off their feet. She took the chance and bolted from the room, feeling something peeling from her skin in the process but disregarding it, her survival instincts were kicked into over gear, she was determined to escape. She ran down the hallway, veering in different directions, unsure as to where she was supposed to go. She noticed a flight of stairs at the end of the hallway and started bounding up them. A loud voice then echoed through the stairwell, "Somebody stop the woman in the white scrubs, she is wanted for questioning, engage and capture, I repeat engage and capture."

She saw a doorway that looked promising, once again bounding down the hallway. She rounded a corner and was met with various individuals in uniforms, that wasn't good. She immediately threw the wind once more down the hallway, quickly stepping of the prone bodies and continuing her search for an exit. She was still running when a nearby door opened and three people stepped out. They looked down the hallway at the woman and immediately blocked off her escape route. Once again gathering the wind and throwing it at the people, however unlike all the others they remained standing, frowning slightly she threw a stronger gust of wind, pushing them back but not over.

The woman with bright red hair, raised something towards her, she recognized it as a weapon that her previous captors carried with them. A man to her left had trained his bow and arrow at her, and a third man held a very intimidating hammer in one hand. Lexi swallowed hard, she didn't want to expose her other secrets to these people but if necessary she would. She began to gather the wind once more, but held onto it expanding it into a swirling ball around her fist, she took one deep breath and began to run towards these people. The man with the bow let an arrow loss, but Lexi easily dodged it, the woman with the black contraption fired at her but she was also able to dodge the attack, the man with the hammer, began to advance upon her, she knew that in close combat situations she could hold her own, but this man was twice her size, she let the air ball barreling into the man which knocked him over and took out the two other people with him.

With quick reflexes she bounded over the three individuals and ran into another stairwell. Panting hard as she climbed higher she could hear the howling of the wind from outside, looking out a doorway window confirmed that it led outside. She quickly opened it and stepped out into the open tarmac of the helicarrier. Before she could get into a full sprint she was stopped by a red and gold man. She halted to a stop. "Hey sleeping beauty, it's ok. Why don't you come with me and when can get this misunderstanding cleared up?" the red man asked. Lexi grew hesitant while raising her fists and gathering the wind around them; yet, he did ask nicely but everyone else had tried to attack her, could she trust him? She shook her head and was getting ready to gather the wind once again when she heard someone behind her.

"Alexis Taylor, it's ok we aren't trying to hurt you." She turned around, dropping her defences as she realized someone had used her full name. What surprised her even more was who had used it. The man that had rescued her from the other people was standing there. She was trying to determine if he was being sincere. He slowly lowered the shield on his arm to the ground, raising his hand slightly above his waist and towards her, trying to look harmless. She slowly raked her eyes over his face, concentrating on his eyes, which held sincerity for what he had stated as well as something else, pity maybe?

* * *

As Lexi was determining if her saviour was sincere, the rest of the Avengers came out onto the tarmac and watched the exchange between the Captain and the woman. Steve took one step closer towards Alexis, "it is alright, my name is Steve Rogers, I'm not going to hurt you. Please you can trust me." Slowly approaching Alexis.

Lexi listened to his words while maintaining eye contact with him. Hearing the sincerity in his voice, she slowly began to lower her fists and release the wind from around them. She nodded towards him, "I trust you." Completely relaxing her stance, she allowed him to approach her. He gestured towards the doorway she had just recently exited, silently asking her to return inside, and clear up this misunderstanding.

* * *

Steve placed his hand on her lower back and started to escort. They passed the various hallways she had originally passed, making their way to the debriefing room. As they walked into it, Lexi tensed, there were a lot of people in a small area, and lots of eyes on her.

Steve noticed this and began to lead her towards a chair while maintaining his touch on her. She softly sat down and he rested his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her with his reassuring presence. However it did little good when Director Fury strode through the doorway, causing Lexi to further tense up and level a glare at the man.

A small smirk crossed Tony Stark's face as he watched the glare from Alexis' face match that of Fury's. Giving off a soft chuckle at how Steve was trying to calm Alexis down, yet failing at the same time. Slightly shaking his head he looked at Fury, "so...patch, what did you do to cause her to start running? I don't really blame her though. Your scary even without saying anything." Again emitting a soft chuckle.

Fury turned his glare towards Stark, "I was only asking her why she had been captured." "Yea, but not very nicely." Bruce interjected. "Well apparently that back fired." Clint pointed out. "True, but are you really surprised? this is Fury we are talking about." Natasha added. "It was unnecessary, you scared her and made her flee. She was already traumatize to begin with." Steve also pointed out.

There was so much dialogue going on, regarding Lexi, that she didn't even register in the room. She finally had decided that she would provide vague answers towards their questions, without revealing too much. She decided to clear her throat, and gain the attention of the people in the room. However it seemed to fail, as the discussion continued around her, regarding who is to blame for scaring her and making her flee. Her eye began to twitch, a horrible habit developed for when she didn't get the attention she needed. the volume in the room began to raise as people started pointing fingers at each other. That's when she decided to have enough. She quickly stood up, and levelled a glare towards the man addressed as Fury.

"If you had asked me nicely I would have answered your questions. However since you did not, I decided to defend myself. Now if your all done pointing fingers at each other, I can play 20 questions. However, I would like to ask the first question. Who are you all, and how did I get here?" Going around the room, each individual began to introduced themselves, she noted that Steve had not let go of her shoulder, even when reintroducing himself. She smiled warmly at this fact, earning a small blush to cross his face. "And I am Alexis Taylor, please call me Lexi." "Well, now that introductions are over, why don't you grace us with the story as how and why you were captured." Fury directed towards Lexi. She retold her story removing what her grandmother had told her, and not informing them of her various powers (except for the ones they had already seen). The hand on her shoulder lightly squeezed when she passed the difficult part of telling how her village was destroyed and her grandmother dying. She swallowed her tears and continued her tale, until she reached her capture, how they had experimented on her, trying to determine her abilities, torturing her when she wouldn't cooperate. How they tested her when they threatened the safety of the remaining villagers. Then lastly to when Steve had rescued her. She smiled fondly as she recalled their meeting, with a slight blush crossing her face when another squeeze was felt.

* * *

Steve couldn't believe what had happened to Lexi, how she had survived such an ordeal. Once again he vowed to protect this woman from any more harm. Fury began to tell how the compound was a secret HYDRA base and therefore Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Steve were sent to investigate, then finding Lexi.

"Which leads me to my original question, why were you captured." Fury was beginning to grow impatient with the lack of answers he was getting. He wanted to figure out she was involved in all this and why HYDRA wanted this woman. He knew that she wasn't telling them something, and this go around was starting to get on his nerve. Lexi shrugged her shoulders; "honestly I have no idea why they captured me, they never said why, and I wasn't really in the position to really interrogate them. I was preoccupied." She snapped back. Fury's uncovered eye twitched; this woman had an attitude, "You are not telling us something and I want to know what!" Lexi flinched slightly from the underlying threat in his voice, and began to move into a more defence able position. This man made her uncomfortable with his questions. "Back of Fury, she said she doesn't know." Steve snapped at Fury. "Fine, but I will find out. Let's hope it doesn't bite us in the ass." Fury sighed and stormed out of the room.

Breathing a sigh of relief now that Fury was no longer in the room, Lexi began to relax. Once again looking around the room she gave a soft smile to the gathered people "I don't believe I have thanked you all for saving me. Or apologized for attacking you earlier." Specifically addressing Thor, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Agent Coulson. They shrugged it off, saying they were alright and understood why she had done so.

They all began to file out of the room, leaving Steve and Lexi in a slightly uncomfortable silence. He had removed his hand from her shoulder once Fury had left the room, and Lexi slightly missed the touch, causing her to blush a deep crimson colour.

Steve cleared his throat, he had found the silence more uncomfortable as he was not exactly the best with interacting with women. Especially women he found an interest in. "Would you like to return to the room you were in previously? I can take you there if you like." Steve asked. Lexi smiled at Steve's offer; "If you don't mind I would actually like to go back outside, if that's alright?" "Of course ma'am." Lexi smiled she was excited to be back outdoors, being in enclosed spaces for so long had caused her to gain a slight case of claustrophobia. "Please call me Lexi, you did save me." Steve blushed "Of course ma-... I mean Lexi. Please follow me."

They began walking back out the tarmac, as Lexi had requested. Steve watched as Lexi walked further out onto the tarmac and spread her arms out wide and twirled in a circle. The most beautiful smile he had ever seen was stretched across her face. He saw how free spirited she was, that regardless of what had happen recently happened to her, that she did not let it affect how she viewed the world and relished in simple delights, such as the sun and wind.

She turned towards Steve, still having her wide smile and giggling softly at what she had just done and blushing at how Steve looked at her. She could see wonder and awe, and something else but she couldn't place what it was. She slowly walked towards him. "I never got to thank you for saving me. Thank you I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up." "You do not need to thank me, you saved me as well. I think that makes us even." Lexi blushed "I hardly think we are even, you rescued me from the dark cold room, then once again against the men that were holding me captive, and once again after we made it outside. That adds up to 1 of 3 thanks I owe you." Steve lightly chuckled at her thinking. She was an interesting woman.

She was childish with her pleasure, defiant when provoked, and loyal with her responsibility, her voice was like honey with a slight sing song lilt, with the added bonus that she was beautiful when smiling and blushing. He couldn't understand why but he wanted these emotions to be directed towards him and for him to cause these changes in her.

He held her gaze causing her to blush even deeper. He smiled "would like me to show you around?"

"I would love to." Lexi smiled back.

As they turned to re-enter the helicarrier the entire thing rocked dangerously sideways, causing Lexi to loss her balance and tumble towards the edge. "Lexi!" Steve yelled her name as she fell off.


	4. Chapter 4

So this is exactly what I feared would happen, this story has occupied so much of my mind that I can't concentrate on studying. Lol I hope you like this chapter, and thank you all for your rates and reviews.

I do not own the characters, except the OC.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Lexi fell over the edge of the helicarrier. She fell off! Steve didn't know what to do. He froze on the spot. After a quick restart to his brain he ran to the place she fell. Looking down he couldn't see her. He couldn't see her! Panic began to set in, his heart rate spiked. He had vowed he would protect her, he made a vow! He dropped to his knees the tears slowly reaching his eyes. Self loathing rising with the bile in his throat. "Help" he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, reminding him of the beautiful woman he had failed to protect. "Help" but wait...it sounded so real. Looking down once more, his breath left him. A hand was seen holding onto a ledge. "Steve, HELP!" Steve quickly sprung into action, without a thought to his safety. He swung over the edge landing on a repair access platform swinging over the railing and inching his way closer to the edge. The wind howled past his ears, the cold and small pin pricks of condensed water hitting his face harshly, crouching down and extending his hand towards Lexi.

"Grab my hand!" Steve yelled. "I can't, I'll fall!" screaming over the sound of the wind and the wind turbines. "Trust me! You can do it!" Steve tried to encourage Lexi, yet her eyes were the size of saucers, panic and fear written all over her face. "Lexi, look at me! Look at me! I promise you, I will protect you." Steve held her gaze, keeping his promise and making others in the back of his mind, ones he hoped to tell her one day. He watched as her fearful look was replaced with determination and faith, and something else, but it might have been wishful thinking. She knew that Steve would protect her, she had to put her faith in him. She extended her other hand towards him, grazing her fingers with his. If she wasn't hovering in the air thousands of miles above the ground she would have blushed, attempting once again she barely grasped his fingertips before slipping.

Beginning to loss her grip on the helicarrier, she bit her lip and threw her arm and as much as her body would allow towards Steve, in the process letting go of the edge of the helicarrier.

Steve saw what she was attempting, and reached out, he grabbed hold of her forearm and yanked her towards him. Wrapping her up in his arms, and launching himself back onto the repair platform. He wouldn't let her go. He couldn't let her go.

Lexi was shaking so hard, the adrenaline and shock. She broke out into a cold sweat, it was slowly running down her face. At least she thought it was sweat, until a hand gently brushed it away. It wasn't until then that she realized that she was in fact crying. The hand came up and brushed her hair away from her face, then striking blue eyes met her green ones. These blue eyes calmed her racing heart down, they held a promise; everything was going to be alright, she was safe. She buried her face into Steve's shoulder and gave a shudder, as she tried to regulate her breathing from sobs and calm herself down. She was then lifted into his arms and carried back up to the tarmac, and back into the helicarrier.

* * *

Bruce looked up from his work as someone entered his lab. He was shocked at what he saw: Steve carrying Lexi who looked unconscious, with closer inspection he saw tear tracks down her cheeks and slight shuddering of her breath. He rounded the table "what happened?"

"She fell off the helicarrier, when it rolled, I had to grab her off the side. The adrenaline has worn off and she's gone into shock. I want you to look at her." Steve said in an authoritative voice.

Bruce cleared off a lab table, "place her on here, I'll take a look at her." Once she was on the table, Lexi gave a soft whimper when she lost the feeling of those two arms around her. She blindly reached out and grabbed the retracting arms sleeve, being selfish and needing the security those arms provided for her.

Steve looked down and his eyes softened at Lexi's actions, he unhooked her hand from his sleeve, and grasped her hand in his, sending her a reassuring glance. Bruce glanced between the two with a slight smirk on his face, as he quickly looked over Lexi, however it quickly changed to a frown as he noticed that her wound on her thigh had reopened. "I'm gonna have to take a look at that" pointing at her thigh. Lexi looked at what he was pointing at, she then had an idea. "Umm...actually if you can get me some water, I can fix it myself." Bruce nodded his head, he was perplexed by her requested but decided to humour her. Grabbing a bottle of water and handed it to her.

"Thank you." she unscrewed the cap then began to bend that water around her hand, earning shocked stares from Steve and Bruce, "what are you doing?" Bruce wondered. She smiled at his curiosity, She then moved her hand, now coated in water towards her thigh and then it began to glow. Two sets of jaws dropped in absolute disbelief, earning a chuckle from Lexi, than a sigh of relief as her healing water began to heal her wound. After about three minutes, she removed the water and placed it back in the water bottle. Bruce inspected the wound, it was completely healed, a small white scar in its place, but looking as if it was inflicted weeks ago.

"How did you do that?" Bruce questioned with unmasked curiosity. Lexi chuckled and decided to inform them of her abilities.

"I am able to manipulate the elements, and each element has different abilities."

"how long have you been able to do that?" Steve finally managed on asking. "Since I was young, my grandmother taught me to interact with my surroundings, becoming one with the elements. I discovered that I was able to manipulate the elements and spent more time in the forest near my village honing my ability, as well as learning from those around me." "Those around you?" Steve wondered "Yes, there are more than just human beings on this planet. I learned from my villagers like any normal person would, however in my training I shadowed the animals of the forest, listened to the whispering of the trees, the movements of the river, and ultimately the spirit of the forest." Lexi had grown bolder during her statement of how she learned things, taking pride in her abilities and having people finally understand what she was capable of. She had no reason to hide anymore, these people had rescued her, twice. She could offer them that much.

"Huh, why didn't you tell Fury any of this before?" Tony asked as he had been eavesdropping from outside the lab. Lexi looked over to him, "because, I didn't like how he was looking at me." "And how was that?" "Like I was either expendable or bait." Lexi said while leveling a glare at Mr. Stark, to be honest she didn't know if she liked him. He was difficult to read. "Whoa there sleeping beauty, I agree with you on not letting patched know about your abilities, however I'm pretty sure he knows now, since we are on his boat." "Boat?" "Uh...yeah this is a boat." "It doesn't look like any boat I've ever seen, and it's in the air not on water." Lexi was very confused. Sure she hadn't been past the surrounding forest other than sneak peeks at the closest town, and she had seen things flying through the sky on occasion, but this place, with all its bright shiny surfaces that made noise was unlike anything she had ever seen. "And what's with all the shiny surfaces and beeping noises?"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Do you not know what any of this is?" Tony gestured around the room at the various equipment, he was shocked by her comments. Was she seriously asking him about technology?! Lexi shook her head. Tony placed his hand to his forehead, "my god, this can't be happening! I didn't believe that this could happen!" Steve was getting annoyed at Tony's attitude. "What's wrong with that?" Steve finally asked. "I couldn't believe that there would be someone who knows less about the 21st century than you Capsicle, but low and behold, here it is." Tony gestured to Lexi, who lowered her head and blushed slightly at that comment. Steve noticed this and sent a glare at Tony which in turn earned him a smirk back. Bruce just stood off to the side, watching the exchange, placed his hand on Lexi's shoulder "I can get Natasha to find your clothes for you. And find somewhere to sleep, you must be exhausted from today's events. However I'm pretty sure that Fury is going to want to talk to you regarding your abilities. I suggest sleep first, makes it easier to handle him."

Lexi smiled at Bruce, "thank you, I would appreciate it." "No problem," he comm'ed Natasha requesting her clothes. She arrived with her clothing in hand, which she gratefully accepted, changing in a vacant room. She exited with a sigh of relief feeling more like herself with her own clothing on. Upon coming back to the room, she noticed that everyone had gathered in Banner's lab, that included Fury. With holding a sigh she entered the lab, making everyone stop their various conversations and looked at Lexi. She offered a weak smile, and turned her attention towards Fury. "I don't appreciate your withholding vital information Miss Taylor." "I apologize, however after my first encounter with you, you can't blame me for not informing you." Giving him a little bit of lip service seeing how far she could get under his skin. Everyone smirked at her attitude, they were impressed that she attempted to hold her own against Fury. His eye twitched, "yes well, I think now that the 'cat's out of the bag' you can inform us of everything else you've been withholding."

"I have told you everything I know about the men that captured me, however I didn't tell you about my abilities." She retold what she had said to Bruce and Steve and apparently Tony. Upon her completing the tale, she looked Fury square in the eye "I apologize, however that it all I can tell you. Now if you don't mind, I have used a lot of energy in one day, and feel like I might pass out, can you tell me where I can get some food and somewhere to sleep." That comment earned a chuckle from Tony and Clint. "I like her. I can take you to the cafeteria." Clint offered. She gratefully accepted, and followed after him.

* * *

Steve watched Lexi leave the lab with a wide smile on his face, impressed by how she was able to stand her ground against Fury. He had learned a lot about this woman in the past 3 hours then he had ever hoped. "Yo Capsicle, your face is going to split in half if you smile any wider. Care to share? Wait never mind, I think I know what your smiling at." Tony gave him a knowing smile. Steve rolled his eyes and exited the lab.

He was happy, there was no doubt about that. He had found a strong willed woman, with amazing abilities, and with an added bonus; knew as little about the 21st century as him. Also helped that she was breath takingly beautiful with expressive emerald eyes, and porcelain white skin, and midnight black hair. He knew that there was something about her that caused him to react like a teenager on his first date. He obviously had no skills with women however Lexi was so easy to interact with. She didn't say much but her body language expressed everything.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice where he was going when he rounded the corner of the hallway, and something bouncing off of him. He looked down and saw the very same woman sitting on the floor looking shocked at how she ended up there. "I am so sorry, ma'am. I wasn't looking where I was going." Lexi offered a slight chuckle at how flustered he had become. "It's alright, and please call me Lexi. And I also wasn't looking where I was going." She grabbed his offered hand and allowed him to pull her off the ground. She blushed lightly when he wouldn't let go of her hand. "If you would like I can walk you back to your room." "I would appreciate that." She offered a kind smile which reached her eyes. Steve noticed that they had a slight twinkle to them causing him to blush and take a small step away from her.

He took her to where she was to be rooming, unsure as to what to say. An awkward silence ensued as both were trying to figure out what to say to the other. Lexi and Steve both turned to each other "Umm..." "I..." they both spoke at the same time. Causing them both to blush a deep crimson. "Please go ahead." Steve offered. Lexi smiled at his kindness. "Umm, well thank you again for saving me, and I apologize for withholding important information, especially since you saved me." "It is quite alright. I would have done the same if I was in your position." Lexi smiled at his comment. Then the unexpected happened.

"regardless, thank you." And watched as Lexi reached on her tiptoe and planted a delicate kiss to his cheek. Causing him to blush which he believed reached all the way to his ears and back of his neck. Lexi blushed at her sudden action blushed, offered a small smile, "goodnight Steve" and turned around and entered her room.

Steve's face broke into a grin that reached from ear to ear. He looked at her door, causing his blush to return as he just relived what happened. He couldn't believe it. "Goodnight Lexi." And turned around and started to head to his room, knowing he wouldn't have any nightmares for the first time since being woken up.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews and follows its greatly appreciated! I apologize for the long update waits but I just finished my exams so I will now be able to update on a more regular basis :)

So I've added an internal monologue for some characters which will be presented through the use of italics. I might also change my writing style a bit, undecided as of right now. Anyways, Enjoy the new chapter! Please R&R

I do not own the characters just my OC

* * *

"NO!" Lexi woke with a start. She had been dreaming of her village and the fire. She placed her head in her hands and attempted to regain her breath. The tears in her eyes were threatening to spill over, however through large gulps of air she was able to regain her composure. Once she had calmed down enough to not fall into a absolute sniveling mess, she thought about her dream. After going through the events of what had happened, an overwhelming feeling of self loathing rose within her. She was the reason the village had fallen, she was the reason Granny was dead, she was to blame for everything. Then another horrible realization dawned on her, the villagers. She left them on the river bank and never returned. Oh God!

Lexi bolted out of bed grabbing her jacket and putting on her boots, she exited the room through the strange sliding door, that made an interesting swooshing sound. And headed, in what she hoped, was the way to the command centre. After about 5 minutes of walking down one hallway, she emerged in the command centre. She looked around trying to find Director Fury and ask for a favour (she was going to regret asking for it, she just knew it). Seeing his back turned to her she cleared her throat "Excuse me, Director Fury?" He slightly turned his head and gave a half nod, indicating he was listening. "I am sorry to interrupt but if it's possible could I have a moment of your time?" Once again she received a half nod, she was not impressed. _I can't believe I have to ask this discourteous man a favour. He hasn't even properly addressed me. UGH this in infuriating! _"In private." She added for good measure and gain his full attention. He turned around and faced her, raising his eyebrow at her tone. Once again giving a half nod and started to walk out into the hallway. She followed after him, expecting to go to a separate room, but was surprised when she ran into his back.

Fury had stopped abruptly, he expected to have the conversation in the hallway? That's hardly private. He leveled a questioning glare, with the mask of indifference towards Lexi, waiting for her to continue the conversation, With a slight sigh, "Well? What do you want?" She tried looking into his eye (though looking at his eye patch was thoroughly distracting) to remain respectful for the favour she asked wasn't an easy one. She cleared her throat "I was wondering if you could do me a favour." That earned her a surprised look to cross of the directors mask of emotions that was quickly covered up. "It would depend on the favour."

She leveled a pleading look at Fury, "please allow me to return to my village. I have been abducted and left the village without a leader or warrior, with the promise that I would return. They must be worried about me and I for them. Please." She held her breath waiting for a response. She crossed her fingers hoping that he would agree. "Alright," She thought she had heard wrong for a second. _Did he seriously just agree? OMG he said yes! AAAHHH!_ Lexi's face broke out into a huge grin and she threw her arms around Fury's neck and thanked him.

"Well, well. I don't think I've ever seen anyone actually show any emotions other than a glare or challenge towards Fury. But apparently he's a big teddy bear, with the way your reacting." Tony commented on the hilarious scene before him. Lexi with her arms around Fury like a daughter who had received an awesome present from their dad, and Fury looking completely flustered and uncomfortable with the woman hanging onto him. Tony chuckled again. Lexi having recognized what he was talking about quickly withdrew from Fury, getting completely flustered about her childish behaviour surfacing and with a faint blush on her cheeks she clasped her hands in front of her and looked at the ground. Causing Tony to chuckle once again at her childish behaviour. He walked past her, while doing so he placed his hand on her head.

She quickly looked up and caught Tony flashing her a wink, and continue walking onto the bridge. She looked over at Fury and bowed her head once more; "I'm sorry about my earlier reaction. But thank you." Fury looked over at her and repressed a small chuckle. "You are welcome, we can take you to your village in one of the quinjets, just let Agent Coulson know the location of your village is and we can send some of the Avengers with you." She smiled once more bowed really quickly and went down the hallway looking for Agent Coulson, excited to see her people once again.

* * *

"Well that was interesting. What did you promise her?" Tony turned towards Fury upon his entry back on the bridge. Fury shrugged, "She asked to go back to her village and check on them."

"I'm assuming that it came with a catch?" Tony asked. "Now why would you think that? I can be a nice guy." Fury remarked, causing Tony to double over laughing. "Hahahaha, you!? be a nice guy?! Hahahaha! Oh my god my sides are hurting." Fury leveled a glare at Tony's hunched over form then turned his back on him and started giving orders to the various Agents on the lower bridge.

* * *

"What is that!?" Lexi exclaimed. Agent Coulson had brought up a computer screen with an interactive map, hoping for her to point out where her village was. Apparently it would be a bit more difficult than that however. He gave a slight chuckle, recognizing that she knew nothing about modern technology and how it worked let alone what it even was. He slightly shook his head and contained his merriment at her naivety. He went on to explain what it was and how it would help them locate her village. She nodded with understanding, she watched as he tapped the screen and various places showed up, she watched with barely concealed intrigue and curiosity. "Can you point to your village for me please." Coulson directed to Lexi.

During this interaction; Thor, Clint, and Steve walked into the room, curious as to what Agent Coulson was attempting to show Lexi on the screen. Upon entry they quickly asked what they were up to earning an explanation as to what they were doing. They looked over at the young woman who was peering at the screen with excitement trying to find her village. "Fury has allowed her to find her village and determine if they are alright."

Phil then looked at the young woman and raised an eyebrow She had become very quiet and withdrawn., "is something wrong?" She looked at him and then looked back at the screen. "I don't see it." She quietly commented. This made Phil's eyebrows furrow. _What did she mean she can't see it? Is it not near where we found her? _

"Is it near where we found you?" Steve asked. She shook her head, "I don't know, maybe." She gave a half answer.

"Well then which state are you from?" Clint asked. That question earned a very puzzled look. "Ummm...then what was the name of the nearest town?" Clint asked again which earned him another puzzled look.

_Well this just became a lot harder._ Phil thought"Well than what was your village called?" Once more a puzzled look. _Oh god!_

"Well then, if you had to name your people to an outsider what would you call yourselves?" Thor quickly interjected that earned him a somewhat relieved smile

"We call ourselves Haida." Lexi stated with relief that she could answer at least one of the questions and a little bit of pride for knowing the answer to that. "Typically we do not address ourselves as such however my granny told me that before I was born we welcomed outsiders and therefore distinguished ourselves as being Haida."

Phil then turned to the monitor and then typed in Haida and their locations. It showed it being on Vancouver Island, British Columbia, Canada. This caused his eyebrows to raise up. "Your Canadian?" It was posed as a question but it earned him a confused look as an answer. Clint and Steve both looked at the woman, then back at them map. "Wow, they went a fair distance looking for you." Clint pointed out. "What do you mean?" Lexi questioned.

"Well we are just outside of Washington, D.C. that's half way across the country." Steve pointed out. Phil pulled up a map and showed her Vancouver Island and then Washington, showing just how far away she was. She looked at it with a slight tilt to her head. _I'm so far away! I've never been this far away in my entire life! _While thinking this a wave of homesickness passed over her, causing her to wobble on her feet.

Steve noticed the colour leave her face and quickly grabbed her arm, steering her to the counter behind her and lightly picking her up and placing her on it, not letting go of her for fear of her falling. He stood in front of her and crouched slightly down to make eye contact, "are you alright?" she looked into his crystal blue eyes, and slowly nodded her head, hoping to dispel his worries . However the look of concern in his eyes caused tears to collect in her eyes, she then went from nodding her head to shaking it and looking towards the ground. The tears were threatening to spill over, she was so far away from home. A shaking sob exited her mouth and shook her body. Steve then brought both of his hands to her cheeks and made her look into his eyes. "It's going to be ok, we are going to take you home." "Fear not Lady Taylor, we will return you to your homeland." Thor interjected. Lexi looked over to him and gave a small smile at his attempt of comforting words.

Clint was still looking at the map with one arm crossed over his chest the other grasping his chin, "though I have to wonder why did they go so far? What did they need you for?"

Just then Bruce walked into the room, "I might have the answer."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, as promised here is the next chapter for Bend My Love. I apologize that I promised regular updates but life hasn't really allowed that. Was also wondering who I should make my main villain (obviously HYDRA but unsure which person specifically). Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please R&R**

**I do not own the characters just my OC**

* * *

**Previously: **

_Clint was looking at the map with one arm crossed over his chest the other grasping his chin, "though I have to wonder why did they go so far? What did they need you for?" _

_Just then Bruce walking into the room, "I might have the answer."_

* * *

That one statement had everyone's attention, as all eyes were directed at Bruce. The pressure in the room became overwhelming. "Well...?" Clint began. "Hmm? Oh right, yea umm... well you see when we received Lexi on the helicarrier we had some of her blood collected to be analyzed and figure out her identity. Yet in doing so we also discovered something else." There was a dramatic pause after that statement. "Oh what the hell, I'll ask again, well...?" _damn I'm getting tired of these dramatic pauses, he was the one known for the theatrics (maybe also Tony), not anyone else, it's starting to get annoying_ Clint thought.

Bruce stopped temporarily, contemplating on just how to approach this topic. _Oh what the hell, screw it. _"Lexi's blood has a strain of the super soldier serum, but it has been modified. Either through natural selection or through scientific experimentation I cannot find, however I have started to analyze the data collected from the HYDRA base and I can probably answer that question and more afterwards."

There was a very long pause as everyone looked at him. "Umm...I'm sorry but what is this super soldier serum you're talking about?" Everyone shifted their gaze towards the woman sitting on the counter. Nobody knew how to approach this topic, either leave it to the science nerd to explain or to the guy who experienced the serum first hand. Steve turned to the confused woman in front of him "the super soldier serum is what made me, well...me." _Well that seemed to confuse her anymore. Good job Steve you idiot. _"What I mean is that before I received the super soldier serum, I was a very scrawny kid with no real abilities, however when I was injected with the serum I gained new abilities." That statement earned a slight head tilt in understanding and curiosity. _Gosh she's so cute when she does that. Stupid Steve stop thinking that. _Bruce cleared his throat "where Steve might have received abilities that seem to be normal in our eyes, your abilities have been mutated to encompass the abilities of the elements of the earth, furthered with your statement yesterday of training those abilities they have manifested more strongly within you allowing you to manipulate them how you see fit."

She nodded in understanding. "So does that mean that someone gave me this serum? If they did I don't remember them. Plus I am the only person with these abilities from my village." Bruce had a feeling these questions would come up "That is alright, when you get to your village you can ask about your abilities and where they might have come from." Lexi frowned at what Bruce said. "Lady Taylor you seem displeased with that answer. Why is that?" Thor asked. _Because I'm a freak, nobody knew except for Granny. I miss her so much! Oh no don't start crying, don't cry, don't cry. _But that didn't seem to help as Lexi's face slowly scrunched up with little pin pricks of tears in the corner of her eyes. Steve looked down at her and gave her a questioning look. "Nobody in my village knew about my abilities, just my Granny. She told me to hide them from everyone, that I would be cast out if they knew." while staring at her clasped hands. Steve reached out and laid his own hand on top of hers. She quickly looked up at Steve who in return gave a reassuring squeeze, not letting go. Lexi gave an inward sigh in relief.

_Well this just keeps getting better and better. The poor girl._ Agent Coulson decided to make his presence in the room known once more, by clearing his throat. Everyone turned their eyes towards the man and gave an interested look. "Regardless, do you still wish to visit your village Ms. Lexi?" "Oh! Yes please!" Agent Coulson nodded his head in understanding, "Then meet us on the top deck where the quinjets are kept and we can set out, in about 30 minutes." Then promptly turned and exited the room.

* * *

**Time Skip (I got a bit lazy, sorry) **

Making their way through the forest towards the village Lexi was growing more and more anxious, her nerves were on edge. She wasn't sure what to expect. _Everything was on fire, screams of pain and asking for help. The people over near the river bed waiting for her. Granny telling me to run. Granny..._

Steve looked over at Lexi and knew that she was slowly retreating into herself. Reliving her last time here before being kidnapped. _Especially now, she must think she was the reason the village was attacked. Yet she has refused to cry about it. _Steve admired the strength that Lexi was displaying to him and the others. However everyone knew that once the village was insight that her strength might leave her. _I will support her if that happens. _Steve was slightly shocked by how much this woman had affected him. Sure he wasn't good conversing with gals but for some reason he just clicked with Lexi. He wasn't sure if it was because of her lack of knowledge on the 21st century, her having a variation of the super soldier serum, or just her in general. There was something about her that made him and apparently Tony to gravitate towards her. Tony? He was surprised with the man and his interaction with Lexi, he had treated as a younger sister. Teasing her yet protecting her. He couldn't figure out the sudden change in Tony's behaviour and why it was displayed towards Lexi. Was it because of her age? Or her naïvety towards everything?

While lost in his own thoughts Steve hadn't noticed that Lexi had picked up the pace, until Clint had told her to slow down, however was lost in her ears. Her sight and senses were trained on where she needed to go, she was getting close. She moved through the forest with cat-like grace, hardly making a sound as she moved through the thick carpeted forest. The only sounds coming from her companions and the forest itself. The trees started to thin out as signs of a fire were becoming more clear, once again Lexi increased her pace, until she broke into a sprint. She vaguely heard her companions calling her name and running after her, but she wasn't stopping. She had to get there. She ran past the last couple of barren trees and into the village, she ran a couple more paces and then came to a halt. She looked upon where Granny and she had once lived, all that remained was the fire pit in the centre and the remains of the structure beams. She stifled a sob and then turned heading towards the riverbank.

* * *

The others had watched as the distance between Lexi and them had grown. Clint was getting frustrated with this forest, it was stiflingly hot and he was starting to get a serious case of claustrophobia. _Seriously this forest is something else, I've never felt anything smother my senses. _"Oi, Lexi slow down. We will get there." However it seemed that my request went on silent ears. Inwardly grumbling at her and the 'stupid' forest, until all of a sudden Lexi broke out into a sprint away from the group. Steve immediately started to chase after her. Clint looked around at the others all showing shocked expressions. Tony and Natasha exchanged a quick nod to Clint and the other and decided to quickly follow after her and Steve.

They came across the remains of the village. The village hadn't been sympathetic to these people not only destroying the entire village but a portion of the nearby forest and scorching the ground towards the riverbed. Where they saw a flash of blonde hair, determining it to be Steve they headed to the riverbed. While nearing it they noticed that Lexi was on her knees in front of Steve, as they slowly approached they heard her faint sobs. Natasha decided to hang back and allow the woman a moment of grief. Thus causing Clint to also hang back. Tony was torn between giving the woman privacy and to approach her and offer comforting words. He decided to stand beside Steve offering comfort through his silent presence.

* * *

Before Lexi stood miniature totem poles signifying the gravesites of her people. She sobbed in front of the one dedicated to her Granny. She heard the others approach her but didn't offer her their comfort, she didn't want it. _It's my fault. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. I promise that your next life will be better. _She offered a silent prayer to the animal gods, praying for a peaceful reincarnation. She slowly dried her tears and slowly turned her heads towards her companions and offered a small smile in appreciation. Slowly they drew towards her as she began to stand, wiping off the sand on her knees and hands.

"Alexis? Is that you?"


End file.
